


17000?

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based from 2x06 when magnus says he has had 17000 lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: After Magnus and Alec have been together for a few months, Magnus decided to come clean about something he had been hiding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble!

Magnus sighed contently as his amazing shadowhunter boyfriend lie half-asleep in his lap. He fiddled with Alec's hair while thinking about something important. Very Important.

"Alexander, darling?" He stroked Alec's hair a little bit fiercer than before, hoping that Alec wouldn't be angry at what he was about to say.

"Mmmhhmm?" Alec mumbled from his comfy warlock pillow.

Magnus took a deep breath and looked at Alec's hands clasped in his lap and continued, "Do you remember our first date when I told you I had been with 17000 other people?"

"Yeah," Alec started to raise his head but Magnus placed his hand on his head keeping him there.

"I lied," Magnus spit out, "I haven't been with 17000 other people."

"Mag-,"

"That was every one that I had been attracted to, and every fling I had, one night stands, friends with benefits, actual lovers too," He took another rattling breath and closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears fighting to emerge. "I still love you, please don't hate me for lying."

"Magnus," Alec sat up and took his boyfriend's head in his hands forcing Magnus to look at him. "Why would I hate you for lying about that? Even if I was 17001, I wouldn't be mad or upset. That doesn't mean I'm not a little pleased I am a lower number on your actual lover's list," Magnus chuckled weakly at that, "And besides, I'm so happy with you. I wouldn't be mad at you for anything right now."

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus softly on the lips, which Magnus reacted quite enthusiastically to.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, "As long as you are here with me you are and will always be number one to me."


End file.
